Holmes, Camari Holmes
by RowenaIsKween
Summary: I'm Camari. I know you're not as smart as me. It's horrendous how kids . Sorry I'm going off track. The Holmes family, apparently have been a wizarding family that's been long forgotten. Daddy was a squib, and so was Sherlock, Fat man, and mummy. I was the only one who inherited the magic. Now I have to uphold the family name. Now I have to go to Hogwarts.


**Holmes, Camari Holmes**

 **The Psycho Letter**

 **I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, and I'm not British, either.**

* * *

"Mummy, there's an owl on the front lawn." Camari yelled, uninterested. Sherlock looked at her, brows raised. "What?" she asked. Her brother shook his head and just continued reading.

She looked over to Mycroft, who was, as usual, reading the newspaper. _So fat and political,_ Camari mused. Her gaze drifted back again to the owl, which was, unusually, just fluttering outside the window. She stared at the owl, and it stared at her.

"Camari, please tell me you're not having a staring contest with an owl," Mycroft drawled from his seat. Despite looking lazy and fat, he looked impeccable and intimidating in a three piece suit.

"If you'd look out the window, _fat man_ , you'll see why I'm having a staring contest at it." Mycroft glared at her.

"For once, listen to her, Mycroft. There's an actual owl outside the door, and it's starting to look impatient." Sherlock said.

"There's an owl outside the door holding an envelope, mummy. Should I let it in?" Mrs. Holmes strutted in the room, holding a spatula. She looked quite disgruntled at the sight of an owl outside the door. "What in the~ Ignore it, Camari. It's probably just a practical joke from one of those rug rats in the neighborhood."

She started to walk back into the kitchen to continue her baking, but her middle child interrupted her. "I don't think you'd want to that, mummy. The owl's tapping on the glass, and it's starting to crack!"

She sighed before turning to her children waiting for her say. "Well then let it in!" she snapped at them. Honestly, her children were all too intelligent for their own good, but they could be so oblivious to the simplest things. _They've been exposed to too much challenges_ , she supposed.

Mycroft stood up to let the owl in. Once he opened the door, it immediately started to peck on his pudding, but not before dropping the envelope onto Camari's unsuspecting lap. _"Hey!"_ Mycroft screamed at it. "Don't touch my pudding!"

The owl raced from the table carrying a chunk of the cake. Mycroft chased after it, with the roll of newspaper. The three people in the room just stared at him, with annoyance, but on Mrs. Holmes' face, it was more of fondness.

"Honestly, he's twenty, but he acts like he's in pre-school!" Sherlock yelled out. "How am I even _related_ to him?"

 _"Sherlock!"_ his mother reprimanded.

"Can we _please_ shut up and see what the bloody hell this letter's about, _please?_ " Mother and son looked at her before scrambling to see the letter as well. Camari gently, but quickly opened the envelope. The content was a letter that she did not at all understand.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Holmes,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM:_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provision_

 _"What the bloody hell is this?"_ Camari asked in disbelief. She turned the letter over and over in her hands, but no surprise pop-ups came at her. Sherlock grabbed the letter from her hands, and Camari let out a protest.

"Stop fighting and give me the letter, Sherlock!" Mrs. Holmes smacked both of them upside the head. "Ow," Sherlock muttered, and reluctantly handed over the letter to his mother.

Mrs. Holmes looked over through the letter, before her face emitted shock and she dropped the letter. "Mummy?" Camari asked.

Then all of a sudden, she started shooing them from the lounge. "Go, go, go! Your father and I need to have a conversation!" She then promptly shut the door on the two of them. There was a pause.

"The owl's gone!" Mycroft's voice suddenly echoed through the halls. "Mother~" he took one look at the scene. "What the bloody hell have you two done, now?"

Sherlock and Camari looked at each other and shrugged.

"I dunno."

* * *

 **Sherlock! Reviews are awesome, you guys! I'm not British.**


End file.
